


Likeness

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Children, Coats, Family, Friendship, Fur, Gen, Libraries, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of the Thor: The Dark World deleted coronation scene's being released, I present a scenario of where Loki got the idea for that awesome cape - Denethor, Lord Steward of Gondor. A tale of boredom, fur, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likeness

As his magic lessons were for the moment delayed the seven years-old Loki found himself utterly bored. By Father's beard, how could there be nothing to do on Asgard ? There was nothing happening here, but perhaps there was somewhere else ? With that in mind he summoned some magic and willed himself to a more interesting place. He appeared in the far corner of a small white marble throne room to see two light brown haired brothers circling each other.

The youngest, who seemed about his age, was facing him and now noticed him. The elder boy swept the younger's feet from under him before saying, "Faramir, are you alright ?"

Faramir replied, "Look over there, Boromir, there's another boy." whilst pointing in his direction.

Of course, he immediately hid himself within an illusion of nothingness.

Not a second later did Boromir turn his way to murmur quietly, "I don't see anyone, Faramir."

An older man's voice called, "What is he babbling about now, Boromir ?" Before a pale skinned man whose black hair was greying stood up from the closest throne. However it was the man's robe more than anything that he noticed - it was black while the lapels and collar were lined with a sumptuous ermine fur. Valhalla and Valkyries, but it was gorgeous, he wanted it ! Or something in its likeness at least, perhaps Mother would be kind enough to make it for him.

Boromir responded, "Nothing, Father, he is just tired from our sparring. He wants to go outside."

A flat, "Go, leave us." caused Faramir to bow his head and walking toward the doors.

He followed Faramir, slipping out behind him to see a great white barked tree planted in a fountain. Whilst he dispelled his illusion Loki asked, "Why doesn't it have any leaves ?"

Faramir startled spinning on his heel, grey eyes widened in delight. "You are here ! Father is only Lord Steward of Gondor, the White Tree will bloom only when the King returns. I am Faramir, son of Denethor. Who are you ?"

"I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. I know how you feel, Father favours Thor because he is firstborn as well."

The Gondorian bowed, "Hail Prince Loki."

How odd that Faramir put his fist over his heart as an Asgardian would. Still he brushed it aside for later thought and put a hand on the green-cloaked shoulder, "Loki is fine. Is there a library here ? I need something new, it feels as if I have read most of the books that Mother allows me."

"You like reading too ? Boromir would rather spar than read any day."

"Ha, as would Thor. Come on, to the library !"

Faramir laughed, took his hand and started running. They headed down the cobblestone ramp, darting around horses and carts, dodging people too. Only when they were on the fifth level did they slow to enter the twenty foot tall library of grey stone. Many tapestries of both peace and war scenes hung from the walls between the dark oak shelves. Faramir showed him books from almost every shelf - music, animals, maps, and particularly the ones on Gondor's history. Gondor was so much younger than his home, only a few hundred years compared to Asgard's near countless millennia.

It was then that Mother's illusion appeared before him, "Loki, who is that with you ?"

He looked over briefly then explained who the other boy was. Mother in turn smiled at Faramir, "Good as it is to meet you, young Faramir, Loki has to return home for his magic lessons now."

The tanned boy's face fell, "Oh, well, can you send me some of your Asgardian books then ?"

"If Mother doesn't mind, of course."

"Trust that I do not. Indeed, Loki can send you all the books he wishes so long as he leaves a solitary one for me."

With shared grins the two boys clasped forearms and parted ways. So it was that not only did Loki take home the idea for a magnificent cloak, he took home also the beginning of a lifelong friendship.  


End file.
